I Love Him, I Love Him Not
by PirateJenna
Summary: Sam comes to Jazz for boy advice about Danny, but Jazz knows more than she's letting on. DxS Oneshot for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wrote this on the idea of having Sam get boy advice from Jazz, and ended up with a much bigger story than I anticipated. It also changed wildly in regard to the ending, but I absolutely love it! Anyway, it is a DxS story. I'm not big on shipping couples unless they are, to some degree, shipped within the cannon. Since Danny and Sam are somewhat shipped in the cannon, I'm cool with writing for them. Hopefully the shipping is not to heavy that you can't enjoy even if you don't ship Danny and Sam. Anyway, this story does take place in the universe where Phantom Planet happened (one of my only stories that does). Enjoy and please review. I am always up for constructive criticism, so please tell me where I can and need to improve. Thanks.**

* * *

Jazz was sitting at the desk in her old room. She was really enjoying college. She loved the challenge it provided her. She loved the friends she was making, especially one in particular who she was hoping might become more than a friend. But despite all that, she had to admit that she had missed her old room. She didn't have a lot of breaks, but her parents had left her room exactly as it had been, which she appreciated. But above missing her room, and even missing her family, which she had, she missed being there for Danny. Not just missing spending time with him, but being around when he needed her. She didn't miss being woken up at 3:00 am to bandage up a bloody and bruised Danny, but she had realized that her absence didn't mean Danny stopped coming home at 3:00 am needing bandaging. It just meant he had to handle it on his own. Being back home, she knew that he could come to her if he needed to, and that made her feel better.

She gave a contented sigh as she leaned back in the chair. It felt good to be at home, even if she would be leaving soon. She was enjoying the calm and quiet of being home alone since no one was there at the moment. Danny had been at Tucker's house all afternoon and she didn't expect him back until late that night. Her parents had gone on a date night, which had been Jazz's idea since she couldn't remember the last time they had had any sort of date night. It was because of this that Jazz started when she heard a knock at her door. Instinctively, she grabbed the eco-gun that was stored in the bottom drawer of her desk. She looked down at her hand and shook her head. _Come on, Jazz. What ghost knocks? _She started to put the gun away, but decided it wouldn't hurt to keep it. She walked over to the door, paused a minute before opening it, and carefully inched the door open. "Sam!"

Jazz opened the door wide and motioned for Sam to come in. She blushed sheepishly when Sam looked down at the eco-gun, but Sam didn't say anything. She herself was blushing slightly as she stuttered, "Uh, sorry I didn't ring the doorbell. But, you know, Danny's usually here and I just come in sometimes so it's kind of a habit..." Sam trailed off and looked down at the floor.

Jazz put the gun back in her desk and waved it away, "It's fine." She sat down on her bed and patted it for Sam to sit down too. She did. "So," Jazz started, "You do know that Danny's not here, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. He told me he was going to hang out with Tucker this afternoon," Sam shrugged. Jazz could tell she had hoped Danny would invite her to go too. Jazz smiled inwardly; Danny had done a good job keeping it a secret so far. She wondered if he was going to ask her tonight. Sam continued, "I, uh, well, I wanted to talk to you about..." again Sam trailed off.

Jazz just sat patiently, smiling to let Sam know she could take her time. She hadn't been studying psychology these past few years for nothing. She knew that, at least in regard to Sam, she didn't want to rush her. Sam wasn't big on asking for help. If Jazz pushed, she might clam up. She would wait until Sam was ready to open up. In the mean time, she looked over Sam. She had seen Danny and her parents regularly enough since she started college, but she hadn't really seen Sam since she moved out. And that was three years ago. Sam had changed a decent amount in that time. Her hair had grown slightly longer. She had forsaken her skirt and leggings for a pair of black skinny jeans. She had maintained the combat boots. Her regular shirt had been forgone in exchange for a black t-shirt with the Danny Phantom symbol in the middle. Jazz had to smile when she noticed it. Sam had never been big on making a huge deal on Danny's "alter-ego", so she felt fairly certain the shirt was being worn because Danny had given it to her. Altogether, she didn't look that different in her physical appearance. It was what Jazz say beneath her appearance that had changed. Sam had always worn a confident, independent, and occasionally detached look. But the look on her face now seemed to express an awkwardness Jazz had never seen on Sam, with the exception of when she was around Danny. But after the whole "Disasteroid" thing, Jazz had thought Sam had moved past being awkward in regard to Danny.

At this moment, Sam took a deep breath and started, "I- I need some advice. About Danny."

Jazz held back a smile and just nodded for Sam to continue.

Sam rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I guess you know that Danny and I have been dating for a while now. Almost five years." Sam paused, as if the gravity of the date had only just hit her now, but she brushed it off fairly quickly. "Anyway, I feel like, I don't know." Sam sighed, "I don't really know what I'm asking." She gave an awkward laugh, "I feel like I'm being arrogant asking about this. I just, I feel like Danny and I are getting serious and I just, I guess I want to know if, uh..."

Jazz nodded, "I get it. You're nineteen now, and considering how long you and Danny have been going out, it makes since that you've been thinking about this." Jazz took a deep breath, trying to contain her giddiness. She had to keep a straight face. That was something she had picked up over the years. She had a very good poker face.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Great. I thought it might be kind of arrogant to assume he might, you know. Well, if he does, I mean, this is a big deal. How do I know if I, well, if I really, uh, love him." Sam's voice dropped on the last two words, making them almost inaudible. But that didn't matter. Jazz already knew that that was where Sam was going. But the question was, how to go about getting Sam to see her true feelings for Danny? Jazz had no doubt that Sam loved Danny. One just had to watch the way she treated him during and after a ghost fight to see it.

Jazz leaned back against the wall, "Well, first, what is love?"

Sam seemed taken aback by the question. She stumbled across the answer, "Well, uh, it's about putting someone else's needs above your own."

Jazz nodded, "Right. Your first thought needs to be about Danny as opposed to yourself. Obviously, it probably won't be all the time, I mean, we're only human. But almost always, it should be. So, when a ghost shows up, and Danny rushes off to go fight it, what's the first thing you do?"

Sam shrugged, "I usually follow him."

"Why?"

Sam sat quietly for a minute, contemplating the answer, "I guess because I want to make sure Danny's okay and help if I can."

Jazz nodded, "Alright, do you wish Danny would give up ghost fighting?"

This question seemed to startle Sam, as she visibly pulled back slightly, "Well, yeah. I hate it when he goes off to fight and then comes back all beaten and bruised, sometimes cut up. Not to mention no one really appreciates it or shows any concern for him. I mean" Sam threw her hands up in the air, "it would only take one time for him to end up on Skuler's wall or back in Walker's jail," Sam's voice softened, and she lowered her hands, "or worse."

"Have you asked him to stop?"

Sam gave Jazz a quizzical look. "Uh, no," her tone adding an implied _duh_.

"Why not?" Jazz sat still on the bed. Her face betrayed nothing.

Sam could hardly believe why Jazz would ask her such stupid questions. Didn't Jazz know the answer? "Because, I know he doesn't want to give it up. He can't, really. Fighting ghosts, protecting Amity Park, it's a part of him. And if I asked, I think he would try to. And that would tear him apart worse than anything a ghost could do to him."

A smile crept across Jazz's face, "Well, then I would say you have your answer right there."

Sam didn't look convinced, "I'm pretty sure you, or even Tucker would rather Danny stop fighting ghosts. You guys don't want to see him get hurt any more than I do."

"True," Jazz conceded, "but I have asked Danny about it." Sam's eyebrows went up. Jazz grinned, "But, not unsurprisingly, he told me what you did, basically. As well as, I needed to stop worrying about him so much, and he's not a kid anymore." She gave a soft laugh, "I'm pretty sure his reaction would be the same if Tucker asked him. Although, I'm not sure Tucker feels the same way. He may not want to see Danny get hurt, but I don't think he necessarily wants him to stop fighting ghosts."

Sam averted her gaze and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I know," she muttered.

"So, I would say the fact that you won't ask him, and the reason why, gives you your answer pretty clearly."

A smile slowly made its way across Sam's face, "I see what you did." She let out a soft laugh, "Thanks. It really helped to have someone to talk it out with."

Jazz smiled knowingly and gave Sam a hug, which she begrudgingly accepted, "Just trust yourself and trust Danny. He's got your best interests at heart too."

Sam smiled at Jazz, "Thanks, Jazz. I really appreciate it." At that moment, Sam's phone buzzed with a text message. She pulled it out and jumped off the bed, "Hey, sorry I need to head home. Danny wants to go out tonight, and I should probably get ready." As Sam headed out, Jazz's own phone buzzed with a message from Danny, but Sam didn't notice. When she read the text, she wanted to burst with excitement, but she didn't want to give anything away. Sam paused in the doorway and turned back to Jazz, "Would it be weird if I got dressed up since, you know, I normally don't?"  
Jazz suppressed a grin, "No, I think it would be fine. He might take you somewhere fancy anyway."

Sam laughed a bit, "Sure. Bye, Jazz." She waved and headed down the stairs. As soon as Jazz heard the front door shut, she let out a squeal. Danny was finally doing it. She knew he had been thinking about for at least a month or two, maybe longer. Finally, on Sunday afternoon he asked her to go pick out the ring with him. She flopped down on the bed and turned to look at the picture on her beside side table. It was a picture of "Team Phantom" aka her, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Her little brother was really growing up. She grinned and whispered, "Good luck, little brother."

* * *

**Hopefully the ending was clear enough for you guys. If I get enough positive response, and if ya'll are interested, I may write a second chapter about Danny and Sam's date etc... So please let me know if you are interested in that. If not, I think the story fares just fine on its own. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**PS: Would you believe I had to make myself type "you guys" instead of "ya'll"? *face palm* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So, this part took longer than I thought, and I'm actually going to do one more part after this. Let me explain. So, when I decided to do the next part, I couldn't decide whether to do it from Danny's point of view or Sam's. I really wanted to show how nervous and freaked out and adorable Danny was when he was on the date. But I also wanted to show Sam's side of things, especially when it gets to the end. So I was like, hey, I'm the author. I'll do both! Yay! Also, after I wrote Danny's POV, I was like, wow. This is kind of bad. So I let it sit and then came back to it a few days later (which is a really good idea if you're doing your own editing). And when I came back, I was like, wow. This is really horrible. So, I reworked a lot of it and made it longer. And here's the finished product. So, there will be one more part after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny fidgeted nervously in the car. He felt pretty freaked out, which was ridiculous considering he fought ghosts. But honestly, about the most frightening thing he could image right now was walking up to his girlfriend's house and having her parents answer the door. Well, second most frightening. The most frightening had been coming over here with the **intention** of talking with Sam's parents. He had finally worked up the nerves to talk to Mr. Manson on Saturday. That had been really terrifying. The Mansons were never incredibly fond of him, mainly because of his own parents. Finding out that he was Danny Phantom, and therefore fought ghosts just like his parents, hadn't helped much. He had stuttered almost the entire time he talked, which had been quite a while because he had a habit of rambling when he was nervous. He was honestly surprised when Sam's dad told him it was fine to ask her. He wasn't entirely sure what he had expected, but it wasn't that. But Mr. Mason had just told him, "I can see that you care a lot about Samantha, and she cares a lot about you. You've already shown how willing you are to keep her safe, and I trust you will continue to do so."

Even after that, Danny was still dreading seeing her parents again. He had asked on Saturday, and today was Wednesday. He kept putting off asking Sam. Granted, he did have to go and get the ring with Jazz. He also wanted to talk to Tucker about it, which he had also put off for a while. He reached into his pocket and fingered the box. He shifted uncomfortably. These clothes weren't helping any. He had decided to get more dressed up than usual, mainly because Jazz had insisted. He was wearing long khaki pants and a long sleeve black button up shirt. Jazz had tried to get him to wear a tie, but that's where he drew the line. He glanced down at his watch. He probably shouldn't just keep sitting outside their house any longer. Still, their reservation wasn't for another hour or so. He had called last minute for the reservations and had been pretty distracted while talking on the phone. Trust him to forget what time he called for. He sighed and got out of the car. Besides, they were going to a fancy restaurant, partially because of the occasion and partially to try and avoid fans and media. He hadn't told Sam where they were going. She might want to change what she was wearing. And then he would be by himself, with her parents. Great.

He walked up to the door and tentatively knocked. He almost passed out with relief when Sam answered the door. She was dressed up as well. She still had on her combat boots and black jeans, but she had changed to a fancy purple top with sleeves that opened up at her elbows. Her hair was done up similarly to how she had done it for their freshman dance. She looked beautiful. Danny smiled. Gosh was he lucky.

Sam smiled and stepped to the side, motioning for him to come in, "So, how long did you miss the reservation by?"

Danny blushed and drooped his head; Sam knew him too well. "About an hour," he admitted sheepishly.

Sam laughed, "That's fine. We can hang out here." Sam lead him into the living room, and they both sat down on the couch. Danny fidgeted nervously for a minute, but Sam never seemed to have an issue with starting a conversation. She asked about his day, and if there had been any ghost attacks worth note (the Box Ghost had become more of an annoyance than a threat, therefore not necessarily worth mentioning). They talked for about forty-five minutes, and almost all of Danny's nerves melted away. Listening to Sam talk and laugh calmed him down quite a bit. He could do this. It wasn't a big deal. What was he worried about? Just looking at her, he had no doubt about it.

Sam glanced at her watch and stood up, "We should probably head over there now, right? Or are we flying?"

Danny laughed and stood up, "I thought we'd try and not draw any extra attention, so I brought my car."

* * *

Danny fidgeted nervously in the restaurant. He felt really freaked out all over again. He was pretty sure he had never taken Sam anywhere this fancy before. He felt kind of out of place. He looked around the restaurant. It wasn't packed, but there was still a fair number of people there, and a good number of them seemed to recognize Danny. He was afraid that if he asked her in here, everyone in the room would make a big deal out of it. It wasn't that he didn't think it was a big deal, but having other people watch was only going to make him more nervous. He was nervous enough as it was. _The park. I'll take her for a walk in the park and ask her there. It should be a little more private than this. _He thought he could relax now that he had that settled, but he still felt jittery. And Sam noticed.

"Are you alright? You seem, jumpy."

Danny shook his head and gave a kind of weak laugh, "I'm fine."

Sam shrugged, "Alright." She glanced down at her empty plate and Danny's almost untouched one, "Are you, uh, ready to go?"

Danny had been glancing around the restaurant and jumped a little at her question, "Huh? Oh, yeah. S-sure if you're ready."

* * *

The park was relatively empty, which Danny appreciated. It would be really awkward to be swarmed by fans or the media while he was trying to talk to Sam. They walked over to a park bench and sat down. Sam leaned back against it and shut her eyes, "It's really nice out tonight."

"Yeah," Danny muttered. He took a deep breath. _I can do this. Just talk to her._ He looked over at her. He had waited five years for this moment. He wasn't going to turn back now. He gulped, "Uh, Sam?" She opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling. _I can do this. _"Sam, you know that I care a lot about you. You're, well, you're the most important person in the world to me. We've been going out for five years now and, uh, well, I want to ask you something." Danny took a deep breath, slipped off the bench onto the ground and pulled the small black box out of his pocket. Sam's hand went to her mouth. Danny lifted the box and opened the lid, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

***Gasp* Cliffhanger! Mwha-ha-ha! Now you'll have to come back! Just kidding. I just felt like this was the best place to shift to Sam's POV. I'll try and get it up soon so that the suspense doesn't kill you (like you don't know what's going to happen, psh). Any way. Please review and tell me what you think. Was this part better, or should it have stopped with two parts? Does this seem like how Danny would react? What do you think Sam's reaction will be? Is she expecting it, or will she be surprised? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, first off, I'm so sorry about the long wait. I've been swamped with school (mainly of my own doing. Don't procrastinate. Ever.) so I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. I hope this conclusion is as good as the rest of the story. I'll probably end it here, but I may come back at some point and add onto it. We'll have to wait and see. But as of now, I think the stories pretty complete. Thank ya'll so much for reading and reviewing this story. I didn't expect much to come of it, but I'm so glad that ya'll have enjoyed it. Thanks.**

* * *

Sam looked herself over in the mirror in her room. She had decided to change from her Danny Phantom top into a flowing, purple top that opened at her elbows. She had put on slightly more makeup than she usually had on, but she felt like she wanted to change her hair. She decided to put it up like she had for the freshman dance. Looking herself over, she decided she was dressed up enough that she could go to a formal restaurant (the kind Danny could afford anyway), but not too dressed up that she couldn't go somewhere less formal.

She smiled and decided to go ahead and wait downstairs. She sat down in the small sitting room off the side of the front hall to wait. She glanced at the clock. It was already six. She grinned. _Danny probably got the reservation time wrong again. _Danny may have been a superhero, but he was fairly easily distracted. Her mind wandered to her conversation with Jazz. What would she do if Danny asked her? She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what she would do if tonight was when he asked her. A knock at the door pulled her back from her thoughts. She grinned and hurried to the door. She opened it and smiled at Danny. He was also dressed up more than usual. He had on long kaki pants and a black button up top. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come inside.

"So, how long did you miss the reservation by?" she teased.

Danny blushed and ducked his head, "About an hour," he mumbled.

Sam laughed; he was so adorable when he was like this. She motioned to the living room, "That's fine. We can hang out here."

They sat down on the couch. Danny fidgeted nervously, remaining silent. Sam looked him over. _Why is he acting so strange?_ But she shrugged it off and decided to ask him about how he had been doing. The time flew by, but Sam couldn't help noticing how nervous Danny got again when it was time to leave. She wanted to know why he was jumpy, but she would just have to wait and see.

* * *

They hadn't been at the restaurant long, and Sam already knew something was up. Danny seemed very nervous. He kept glancing around anxiously and rubbing something he had in his pocket. She shrugged it off, but when he jumped when the waiter asked his order, she knew this wasn't regular nervous Danny. She had already finished off the last of her dinner, and Danny hadn't taken more than a few bites. They barely spoke at all. Sam discreetly glanced at her watch. She figured she'd given Danny enough time to eat his dinner if he was hungry.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem, jumpy," she said, hesitantly.

Danny shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave a fake laugh.

Sam shrugged, "Alright." If he didn't want to say, that was fine. She glanced at his plate again. He hadn't taken a bite in a while. Maybe he was finished. "Are you, uh, ready to go?"

Danny had been looking around the restaurant and jumped when she asked, "Huh? Oh, yeah. S-sure, if you're ready."

Sam smiled and nodded. Maybe he was just nervous about being swarmed by fans or media. Maybe if they got out somewhere more private he would start to calm down.

As the left the restaurant, Danny asked her, "Would you like to go out to the park for a bit?"

Sam smiled, "Sure."

* * *

They walked through the almost empty park. Sam took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was really nice out. The sun had set, and the moon was full. It was beautiful. They walked over to a park bench and sat down. Sam leaned her head back and shut her eyes, taking in the moment. It was so nice to be out here with Danny. It had been a while since they had a chance to do this.

She felt Danny fidget beside her, "Uh, Sam?" She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She wished he could calm down, not so much because it bothered her, but because she wanted him to be able to enjoy this too. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Sam, you know that I care a lot about you. You're, well, you're the most important person in the world to me. We've been going out for five years now and, uh, well, I want to ask you something." Danny slid off the bench. Sam felt her heart catch in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. She hardly noticed what was in it, but she heard Danny say, "Will you marry me?"

Sam's hand went to her mouth. She was surprised to be sure. But at the same time, she didn't even have to think about it for a second. Smiling with tears streaming down her face, she nodded. Danny took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, but Sam hardly noticed. She and Danny both stood up. Danny smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. As Sam pulled back, she took a deep breath, trying to stop her tears that were still coming. Danny laughed and twirled her around. She laughed along with him. She felt like she could fly. Danny stopped spinning her, and they sat down on the park bench again. Danny kept his arm around her, and Sam leaned her head against his shoulder. The moment was perfect. Staring up into the sky with her now-fiance, Sam knew she would never forget this night. She couldn't be happier. She was engaged to her best friend. She let out a contented sigh and took a picture in her mind of the moment to remember for years to come.


End file.
